What I Want
by MosherGurl
Summary: She was different.


I chuckled to myself as I watched Hikaru and Kaoru's brotherly love act. To most girls it was dreamy, but I just found it hilarious. I don't know why, it was just funny.

"Heidi-Chan! Come eat some cake with me!"

I turned and smiled at Honey who was waving wildly at me.

"Uh, okay then."

I got up and went over to Honey's table and started to eat cake with the little blonde. I wasn't a guest of the host club, nor was I a member. I was merely always there at the same time, a few minutes before the club ended. Why? To pick up my dumb brother. He was a punk rocker, like myself, and they saw potential in him and decided to make him a member. Since I was the only one that could drive I always went to pick him up when it was over.

"This is good cake, huh Heidi-Chan?"

"Yeah, it's alright."

I smiled and finished the last of mine before lighting a cigarette.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!**"

I sighed heavily and looked over at the blonde dummy named Tamaki running in my direction.

"My sweet Heidi should not smoke!"

"Chill out dude."

I inhaled smoke as he went white and went to his emo corner. I turned to Honey.

"Was it something I said?"

"Hmm, Tama-Chan just wants to look after you. You're like family to us now."

"Speaking of family."

I looked over to Sebastian, my elder brother and saw him bidding his guests goodbye. He saw me looking and held up 2 fingers, signalling to give him 2 minutes. I sighed and waved him off as he went into the changing rooms. Sitting back in my seat the troublesome duo stepped into my line of eye sight.

"Hey Heidi. We were wondering if-"

"You're not coming over."

"Aww, why not?"

"We keep going through this and I'm not explaining again."

I put my cigarette out in one of the empty tea cups and turned to fully face the two identical boys with a small smile.

"Sorry guys."

"It's not fair."

"Yeah, Haruhi let us go to her place."

"Well I'm not Haruhi now am I?"

Sebastian then walked over to where I was sat. Good timing too. I was beginning to get annoyed.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

I stood up as Hikaru and Kaoru turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, can we come over to yours?"

"I've already told you-"

"Yeah."

Hikaru and Kaoru turned and smirked at me as my brother looked confused for a moment before a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"You already said no didn't you?"

I sighed.

"Ya think?"

"Yay! We get to go to Heidi's house!"

Honey popped up on Takashi's shoulder, a grin spread wildly on his face.

"This will be fun!"

"Whatever, get your own transport though. I ain't driving any of you."

"That shouldn't be a problem. My limo will take us."

I grunted in annoyance at the _king_. So it seemed everyone decided to come over. I grabbed my brother's arm and dragged him out to the car. I drove home with Tamaki's limo following behind as they didn't know where they were going. I pulled into the drive and waited for the boys to get out of the limo before I unlocked the door and let everyone inside. They all looked around as Hunny screwed his little nose up.

"It's little."

Tamaki clamped a hand over his mouth whilst I just smiled.

"Yeah, it is a bit."

I heard him sigh as Kaoru scrunched his nose up a bit.

"And it smells like an ash tray."

Tamaki started to freak out again, but all I did was laugh. I wasn't bothered.

"I guess it does. I'll open a window."

I went into the living room and opened the front window whilst everyone took their seats.

"Hey, are we okay to take a look around?"

"Sure, just stay out of my room."

"Aww, but we want to see everywhere."

"Yeah, it's exciting being in a commoner's house again."

"You want exciting? Well take a look in Sebastian's room and see the world's largest pile of dirty socks."

"Hey!"

"I don't care where you go, just stay out of my room. I'll go and make some tea."

I wandered into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

***HIKARU'S POV***

Heidi had just gone into the kitchen and Sebastian stood up.

"Well then, let's go and see Heidi's room."

"But she said not to."

"It's revenge for the dirty socks comment."

He smirked and everyone got up and headed to her room. I walked in and looked around. Nothing too bad. A single bed in the corner of the room. A dresser with a few papers scattered on it. Poster's of some scary looking bands on the walls and a few clothes lying around.

"Looks like a typical commoner's room."

We all nodded and looked around. Everyone left to look around elsewhere but I stayed and looked at a poster on the wall. It read '_cradle of filth_' and there was some pretty damn scary people on it. How the hell can she like this kind of stuff? I turned to leave but the door started to open. I thought it would just be one of the guys but panicked as I heard Heidi's voice coming from behind it. I looked around for somewhere to hide.

***HEIDI'S POV***

"I'll be a minute; I just need something out of my room!"

I tuned the handle and walked into my room and over to the dresser. I was about to open it when I saw my curtain shift. I don't remember leaving the window open. It shifted again and I hesitantly walked over to it. Looking it up and down my gaze stopped as I saw feet poking out from underneath it. I rolled your eyes and grabbed the edge of the curtain.

"What's behind curtain number 1?"

I pulled it and Hikaru stood there shocked but replaced it with a cheesy grin.

"Uh, hey Heidi. Fancy seeing you here."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Well you see, Sebastian-"

"Ah, say no more. He's dead."

I pointed a finger at Hikaru.

"And so are you."

"Huh?"

"I told you not to come in here, but you did anyway."

Hikaru held his hands up in defence whilst I crossed mine over my chest.

"Well, you see, it's a funny story really."

"Oh good, I do love a good laugh."

"Well uh, you see…"

"I'm waiting."

Hikaru stumbled over his words as I raised an eyebrow, a small smile on my face. It was fun to wind him up.

"Please don't hurt me!"

He got on his knees and I started to laugh. Hikaru looked confused but I just continued.

"What's…so funny?"

I bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are. You're just too easy!"

I continued to laugh and Hikaru pouted. He obviously didn't like being taken for a fool. I saw his face and stopped laughing, but a smile remained on my face.

"Oh come on Hikaru, lighten up."

"Humph."

He folded his arms and looked away. I removed my hand from his shoulder and smiled lightly.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Hikaru seemed to be thinking for a moment before a smile graced his handsome features.

"Well, there_IS_ something."

My smile soon faded as I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly regretting what I had said.

"And what's that?"

Hikaru grabbed me and pulled me close to him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I looked up at him confused. He merely smiled before leaning in close. My breath hitched as his lips met mine in a short, sweet kiss. He broke away and looked at me through half lidded eyes.

"What was that for?"

My voice came out higher than I would have liked it to, which made Hikaru chuckle.

"You're not like most girls. You don't care what others think about you, you're happy with your own style; you're just so…different."

He pushed some bangs from my face and I smiled at him.

"So is that a good thing?"

"It's what I want from a girlfriend."

My eyes widened.

"So, are you asking me…"

Hikaru nodded and a bright smile crossed my features and hugged him tight.

"I'd love to."

I looked up at him as mine lips met once more.


End file.
